The new guy
by bebe-malvado
Summary: Theres a new addition to the BAU, and he's going to shake things up. Can the team handle this strange new guy, and whats this strange hobbie of his and why does it involve decapitation?


I own none of the criminal minds peeples (wish i did though) i only own my OC :D

"So? Who's this new agent you told me about?" Rossi asked Hotchner curiously as they sat in his office. Hotch grimaced, "I really don't know much... it all went over my head" he replied. "Strauss?" Rossi questioned knowingly, it was more of a statement really and Hotch simply nodded in response.

"So what do you know about them Hotch?", Hotch looked thoughtful for moment and pushed a file towards Rossi over the desk. Rossi picked it up and took in its contents. The first page contained simply a photo and a copy of their FBI credentials. Rossi stared at the photo taking in the face. The face which looked back at him was that of a man of perhaps no more than 25 years old, he had a rather boyish face, blonde wavy hair and he supposed that to a woman he could have been considered good-looking in an innocent kind of way. The only thing that dispelled that image were the eyes, they looked like they didn't belong to the boy...man..., they were of different colours, one of them a dark, dark brown, very nearly black, and the other a blue so pale that it was nearly white.

Those eyes stared at Rossi and he had to tear himself away. His eyes shifted then to the name on the page, Special Agent Quinton Krahner. "Hmm... I'm not one to judge a book by its cover, but he doesn't really look like FBI material to me" Rossi said doubtfully. "That was my thought as well" Hotch agreed, "I haven't told the rest of team about him yet, but I suppose we better do that before he shows up". "I'll get them all into the conference room" Rossi nodded, getting up to gather the rest of team.

At precisely 12 O'clock the elevator doors slid open, their mechanical whir announcing the entrance of the newest addition to the BAU. The man which stepped out was one Quinton Krahner, and he greeted the room with a big smile and a happy "Hello!"

The others in the room were all quite taken aback by his overly exuberant greeting, and simply pulled tight smiles in response. Derek was the first to make a move, and he walked up to Quinton and extended his hand, "hi I'm Derek Morgan, your Quinton Krahner right?", "Non-other" Quinton replied firmly grasping Derek's hand in response, and shaking it somewhat harder than necessary. Derek pulled his hand away but couldn't help but smile at the man.

The others taking their cue from Morgan all introduced themselves. Reid with a slightly nervous Hello, and Emily with a smile and another handshake. No sooner had they finished introductions when JJ walked quickly into the room, "Team, we have a case...there are six victims and..." she stopped suddenly noticing the new addition to the room. "Oh hi! You must be Agent Krahner, My names Jennifer Jarreau, I'm the media liaison" She greeted Quinton smiling and moving to also shake his hand. "Good to meet you Jennifer, and please, call me Quin I really can't stand my last name" he replied with a laugh. JJ smiled "Okay, and you can call me JJ". Quin smiled again, he was glad that not everyone here was as uptight as the others appeared to be. JJ finished with her introduction turned back to the rest of the team,"As I was saying, we need everyone in the conference room for the case briefing, Hotch and Rossi are already waiting".

IN THE CONFERANCE ROOM

REIDS POV

The new guy seems friendly enough, though there is something about him which I can't put my finger on. Must be those eyes. I've never ever seen eyes like those. Surely the chances of genetics producing those are millions to one!

DEREKS POV

Man! Were are they getting the agents for the BAU these days! I mean come on! No one is gonna take him seriously as an agent! He seems real nice and all but that does no mean that they can do the job.

EMILY'S POV

He seems kind of cute in a weird way, He's handsome but i think it's just those eyes which put you off, they just look straight into you, It's kind of creepy... Geez what am I! Completely superficial?, he seems nice, I should just give him a chance and see what he can do, after all they don't let just anybody into the BAU.

NORMAL POV

The team plus their latest addition all joined each other at their round table, and went through a couple more introductions between Rossi, Hotch and Quinton, Quinton greeted them both with enthusiasm and promptly took his seat at the table, sitting there he looked much like an eager school boy, albeit one with slightly disturbing eyes. The other agents tried not to smile at his behaviour and focused their attention on the images which had just popped onto the projector.

Hotch started, " the first victim was found dead in her own home, she had been raped repeatedly and had apparently been held by the Unsub for 3 days before they killed her". He flicked to the next slide, at the site of the image many of the groups faces sombered. " This is all that was left of the woman at the scene, as you can see the Unsub dismembered, but didn't do anything to try and hide the body..." Hotch said grimly. He looked around at his team, specifically focusing on his newest member, he needed to know if the kid was going to be able to handle the job. To his surprise, Quin's expression did not betray any emotion, and he simply regarded the image detachedly taking in every detail with a thoughtful gleam in his multicoloured eyes.

Hotch took his gaze of Quinton and his eyes briefly swept over his youngest team member, Reid. He knew about the issues the kid had had with the dialude recently and he was anxious for any signs of PTSD or withdrawal.

The rest of the team were waiting for him to continue though so he got back swiftly to the case, decideing he could deal with the teams problems later...

TBC...

Kay so let me tell u a few things about the OC.

Name: Quinton Krahner

Age: 24

Height: about 5"9, sorta bout the same height as Reid

Hair Colour: Curly, Blonde, just reaching his ears

Eye colour: One is very light blue and the other is almost black

Other: You will later find out that he is very smart, almost as smart as Reid but he does not have an eidetic memory, and most people don't see how smart he is as he never really studied very hard, so he does not have docorates or anything. He got into the FBI because of his detective work on a very difficult case in Mexico, were he successfully profiled, found and killed the Unsub ( though this last part was not really supposed to have happened). He is not the best shooter but is highly skilled with other weapons and hand to hand, he also carries around with him various concealed knives, including one which is in his boot.

I do want to keep a few surprises about the character, but let it be known that he is pretty much a psychopath, albeit a socialised one. If you have ever seen Dexter or read those books, you can probably picture his idea of justice, and he does indeed consider it his moral duty to "remove" any Unsub which evades the police. He has a strange innocence about him though so people tend to dimiss any of his oddities because of his innocent appearance.

I will let everyone know a bit more a Quinton as the story goes on :D

I hope the stories okay so far if you dont think it is say so in a nice way... Otherwise i will cry and throw away your invite to candy land... ?


End file.
